In the electronics industry, the continuing goal has been to reduce the size of electronic devices such as camcorders and portable telephones while increasing performance and speed. Integrated circuit packages for complex systems typically are comprised of a multiplicity of interconnected integrated circuit chips. The integrated circuit chips usually are made from a semiconductor material such as silicon or gallium arsenide. Semiconductor devices are formed in the various layers of the integrated circuit chips using photolithographic techniques. The integrated circuit chips may be mounted in packages that are then mounted on printed wiring boards.
Packages including integrated circuit chips typically have numerous external pins that are mechanically attached by solder or a variety of other known techniques to conductor patterns on the printed wiring board.
Typically, the packages on which these integrated semiconductor chips are mounted include a substrate or other chip mounting device. One example of such a substrate is a leadframe. High performance leadframes typically are multi-layer structures including power, ground, and signal planes.
Leadframes also typically include at least an area on which an integrated circuit chip is mounted and a plurality of power, ground, and/or signal leads to which power, ground, and/or signal sites of the integrated semiconductor chip are electronically attached. Semiconductor integrated chips may be attached to the leadframe using adhesive or any other techniques for attaching such chips to a leadframe which are commonly known to those skilled in the art, such as soldering. The power, ground and signal sites on the chip may then be electrically connected to selected power, ground and signal plane or individual leads of the leadframe.
Leadframes have been used extensively in the integrated circuit (IC) packaging industry mainly because of their low manufacturing cost and high reliability. Leadframe packages remain a cost-effective solution for packaging integrated circuits despite the introduction of various leadless packages in recent years.
Typical leadframe packages include a die attach paddle, or pad, surrounded by a number of leads. An integrated circuit chip, is attached to the die attach paddle using a conductive adhesive such as silver epoxy. The conductive adhesive is cured after die attach. After the die is attached to the die paddle, a wire-bonding process is used to make electrical interconnections between the integrated circuit and the leads of the leadframe. After wire bonding, the leadframe with the integrated circuit attached is encapsulated using a molding compound.
Such enclosures may include encapsulation in a plastic or a multi-part housing made of plastic ceramic, or metal. The enclosure protects the leadframe and the attached chip from physical, electrical, and/or chemical damage.
Finally, post mold curing and singulation steps are conducted to complete the packaging process.
The leadframe and attached chip(s) may then be mounted on, for example, a circuit board, or card along with other leadframes or devices. The circuit board or card may then be incorporated into a wide variety of devices such as computers, automobiles, or appliances, among others.
One problem that persists with leadframes is that the integrated circuits mounted on these leadframes are subject to failure due to moisture penetration of the integrated circuit package. If the molding compound is not securely attached to the leadframe, moisture or other contaminants can contact the integrated circuit thereby causing failures.
Another problem is that the molding compound does not flow evenly over the entire leadframe resulting in areas where moisture or other contaminants may contact the integrated circuit thereby contributing to the failure of the integrated circuit.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.